rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky, Casper and the Brady’s Kids in Treasury Islands
Rocky, Casper, Annie, Jake and Robin took on the magic carpet ride and discovered the mystery in the Treasury Islands, where Casper’s been there last time when Hairy Scary use his revenge on him. Plot Once upon a time in Whispstaff Manor Jake and Robin are playing pirates as Rocky joined in and he is going to play with them. Fortuantely, Jake, Robin and Rocky see Casper who is with his uncles, Bullwinkle, Annie and her parents and told them that they have to get a discovery, But Rocky, Jake and Robin gets Casper to find the magic carpet. Bullwinkle, the Ghostly Trio, Annie, Jim and Marci nodded their heads and then Rocky, Casper, Jake and Robin get Annie to go on the carpet too and then they all fly out of Whipstaff Manor and fly around the world. Rocky, Casper, Annie, Jake and Robin kept flying on a carpet and then they landed to the Treasury Islands and Casper had been there last time when he and the Ghostly Trios arch cousin, Hairy Scary use his revenge on Casper but the Ghostly Trios are not very happy so they told Hairy Scary that they are never wanted to speak to them again so they fly Casper away from Hairy Scary. Rocky, Annie, Jake and Robin feel sorry for Casper that his great-cousin was trying to hurt him. Then suddenly, Rocky, Casper and the Brady’s Kids hear some music that came from the jungle so they must check this music and find out where’s it lead to. Later, Rocky, Casper and the Brady’s Kids has found out that music came from was a tribal person named, Matoh Kotighekoh and he wants to show them around the Treasury Islands. As Matoh tour Rocky, Casper and the Brady’s Kids around, he can make more music until Hairy Scary arrives and then Rocky, Casper and the Brady’s Kids didn’t realize that Matoh is working for Hairy Scary and they all knew there’s something about him that they didn’t like, Matoh told them that he’s sorry but this is business so he and Hairy Scary ties Rocky, Casper and the Brady’s Kids up. Hairy Scary and Matoh kidnap Rocky, Casper and the Brady’s Kids and take them to the cave to meet up with Winnifred and Screech. As they were all going to sacrifice them, Huaxing, Dani, Fannie, Drake and Zobin show up with their magic and they save Rocky, Casper and the Brady Kids from Hairy Scary, Winnifred, Screech and Matoh from doing the periling just like last time when they were betrayed by them so they better escape from the Treasury Islands and go back to Whipstaff Manor immediately. Back at Whipstaff Manor, Bullwinkle, Jim, Marci and the Ghostly Trios are so worried about the kids and then suddenly, Rocky, Casper and the Brady’s Kids are back with Huaxing and the Jady’s Fairies Kids and they told them everything about their journey on Treasury Island on a flying carpet and they batrayed by Hairy Scary, Winnifred, Screech and Matoh from capturing them, but Shanying, Bim and Darci show up with their magic and told them that they have a plan so they must stop those villains with streght and powers as they head back to the Treasury Islands. As they return to the island with the flying carpet and they know the plans if Hairy Scary, Winnifred, Screech and Matoh comes, they‘ll be trap in their sack and then they took the sack out of the Treasury Islands and back to America and then handed to the police. After Hairy, Winnifred, Screech and Matoh are arrested for capturing and betrayed the gang, Rocky, Casper and the Brady’s Kids are safe from Hairy Scary and didn’t get killed just like what Casper got last time, so Huaxing, Shanying, Bim, Darci, Drake, Zobin, Dani, Fannie and Jani told them for now on they don’t ever go near the Treasury Islands again so they disappeared with their magic and they lived happily ever after. The End! Category:Season 1 Category:Segments Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes